House of Jaylor
by tammy-loves-jerome
Summary: A new American comes to the House of Anubis, and soon becomes close friends with Jerome. But what will happen when she starts to date Mick? OCxMick, Amfie, Fabina, OCxJerome. Rated T for language. I suck at summaries, but it's better than it sounds! :
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! So this is my second fanfic ever, and I can't wait to see what you guys think :)**

**Disclaimer: **

**Taylor: Tammy does not own anything from House of Anubis, other than me.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER I<strong>

"Kids!" Trudy called, and eight teenagers came rushing down the creaky wooden stairs. "Our new student will be here any second. Her name is Taylor Larson, and she's from California."

"Oh great, another American," Patricia groaned, and everybody snickered. Then she added, "No offense, Nina," after seeing Nina shooting daggers at her.

"I for one will be happy to have another Californian around," Nina said, and smiled. She gripped Fabian's hand.

Just then, there was a somewhat timid knock on the door. Trudy opened it, and led the girl inside. She hung her head a little bit in embarrassment, but you could see a blush creeping across her cheeks. The girl looked up, and everybody gave her a once over. She was small, about Mara's height, and slender.

Everything about her was petite and delicate, except for her eyes. They were large, and bright hazel in color, light brown and forest green speckled with flecks of gold. Her hair was a cascade of shiny, dark waves, which reached just above her small waist. Her skin was pale olive in color, but with rosy undertones, and she had a sprinkling of freckles across her little turned up nose. Her complexion was that of milk; completely blemish free.

She was wearing dark wash skinny jeans. Her oversize pink sweatshirt had a drawing of a white bow on it and said 'Hugs & Kisses', and normally, a sweatshirt like that would have swallowed someone her size, but it just accentuated her slimness. She topped it with a gently loved, unzipped, brown leather jacket, and black Converse high tops. Her only makeup was some light pink lip gloss, and she had pink polish on her perfectly manicured nails.

Amber looked her over within a second and a half and instantly stiffened. This new girl was a threat to her. She was adorable! The girl noticed Amber's body movement, and looked down again. Then she lifted her head with wide eyes. "Oh. My. God. I love your shoes!" she exclaimed, directing the compliment at Amber. "Armani's fall collection, right? I've had my eye on the same pair, but in navy." All of the kids' rolled their eyes at the thought of having another Amber around the house, but Amber just jumped with glee.

Amber grinned, and rushed over to her new BFF, and linked arms with her. "I'm Amber," she said.

"I'm Taylor," said Taylor, and smiled shyly.

"Oh, we know," said Amber dismissively, and continued, "This is Mara, this is Patricia, this is Nina, this is Fabian, this is Mick, this is Jerome, and this is Alfie." The gang smiled at her warmly, especially the boys.

Taylor looked peeked at the blonde, athletic looking boy that was called Mick from under her eyelashes. _He's cute_ she decided.

"Hi!" Nina waved cheerfully, and said, "I'm from California too!"

Taylor smiled a straight, pearly, white smile. "Great! Someone who will translate what I'm saying for everyone!" she said, and laughed.

Taylor gave the girls a once over. She analyzed them all within 3 seconds. She was very good at reading people, and she was extremely perceptive. Taylor could already tell that Nina was friendly and kind. Mara seemed nice and sweet, and Taylor felt comforted by the fact that there was another 'fun sized' person at the house. Patricia seemed tough at first, but Taylor could tell that she would warm up to her. Amber seemed kind, a little bit dim, but sweet never the less. And, she had _amazing _taste in clothes.

Taylor then sized up the boys. They were all cute, but the one with the dirty blonde hair – Jerome, she remembered – and the with the dark skinned one – Alfie – seemed to have a mischievous glint to their eyes. They reminded her instantly of her best guy friends back at her old school. Fabian seemed nice enough, clearly smart, and even more clearly in love with Nina. Mick was obviously the heart-throb jock. Not the hard-to-get kind of heartthrob like she sensed Jerome was. Taylor smiled warmly at Mick, who raised his eyebrows, and looked behind him, as in he didn't believe that the cute, new girl could possibly take an interest in him.

Taylor laughed quietly, and it sounded like bells. She was oblivious to the 'girl next door' effect she had. To be honest, Taylor was actually quite insecure. She thought that she was too short, and that her eyes were too buggy.

All this judging and all the introductions had only lasted about two minutes total. "Okay dear," said Trudy, "why don't you talk with the others for a little bit, and then I'll show you to your new room." She smiled motherly at Taylor, and walked off into the kitchen.

Alfie nodded at Jerome, and they strode up to Taylor. They smiled at her, and she could tell that it was meant to look nice, but she could see that they're smiles were actually devious. They linked arms with her, and started to walk her towards the living room. She chuckled, once again reminded of her old friends, Ethan and David.

"Hey Taylor," said Jerome in what Taylor had to admit, was a charming tone, "allow us to properly introduce ourselves. I'm Jerome Clarke, and this is Alfie Lewis. If you ever want to pull a prank on someone, or you need help with getting someone back, just knock on our door." They had reached the couch, and they sat Taylor down. Then they left the room. On the way out, Jerome looked back at her and winked. Taylor felt the blood rising to her cheeks.

Patricia noticed, and said "Don't mind Jerome, he would flirt with a tree if he thought it was female." Taylor laughed, but wasn't sure whether she should be offended or not. Patricia seemed to be joking, so she smiled.

"Don't worry," I'm used to that from my old school. There's always one of them," she said, and grinned.

Mara came over to her and stuck out her hand. "I'm Mara," she said sweetly. Taylor stood up and gave her a hug.

"It's so nice to meet all of you," she said, and gave each girl an individual hug.

* * *

><p>Taylor set her bags down in the spacious room, looked around and smiled. She had been told by Trudy that this room was a brand new addition to the house. Since it was on the ground floor, which belonged to the boys, her room was a single, but the size of a double, with a private bathroom to avoid awkwardness.<p>

She took the empty bed that was by a big window, overlooking a small lake with a few trees around it. She took out her light pink sheets and pillow cases, and put them on the bed. Then, she put her black and white flowery duvet cover on the duvet she was given. She topped it off with a pink quilt, and a pink peace accent pillow.

Amber walked into the room just as Taylor was finishing. "Wow," she said in awe. "This looks amazing!"

Taylor smiled. "Thanks! I still have all this furniture to build though." She gestured to two bunch of boxes labeled 'couch', 'coffee table'. There was also a box that held a large TV.

"Whoa! Your room is going to be like, the hangout of the year!" exclaimed Amber excitedly.

"Yeah, well I figured I had room for it, since I was told ahead of time that my room would be a single," Taylor grinned, pleased with her good planning skills. "Now I just need to get one of the boys to put it all together for me!" she laughed, and so did Amber.

"Come on," said Amber, "let's go to dinner."

* * *

><p><strong>So that's my first chapter! I hope that you guys liked it, review so that I know if I should continue :)<strong>

**Xoxo, Tammy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So I got lots of positive reviews on twitter, but only one on here. It would mean a lot to get some feedback of what I could to to improve or what's good :)**

**This chapter is dedicated to Katie, (nabianFTW on twitter and nabian8735 here on FF and also on tumblr) for being super awesome and an amazing friend :) I luff you Katie!**

**Tammy: So who wants to do the disclaimer?**

**Nina: I'll do it. Tammy does not own anything from House of Anubis, other than Taylor.**

**Tammy: Thanks, Nina!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER II<strong>

"Oh. My. God!" exclaimed Amber. "Why does this have to happen for every meal we eat?" she screamed, right after a dollop of mashed potatoes landed on her lap, courtesy of Alfie.

Taylor just laughed, once again reminded of her American friends, Andrew and Jake. Jerome raised his eyebrows at the new girl. "You think food fights are funny?" he asked incredulously.

"Yeah," she said shyly, and smiled.

"Ok, you are mine and Alfie's new best friend," he stated, and Alfie smiled wide.

Taylor just laughed her twinkly laugh, and kept on eating, sneaking glances every now and then at Mick.

Mick felt Taylor's gaze on him, and looked over at her. Their eyes met for half a second, and then Taylor's cheeks turned bright pink and she looked back down at her plate.

* * *

><p>The girls were hanging out that evening in Taylor's new room, which was now fully furnished, thanks to Alfie and Jerome. They lay on their stomachs on Taylor's fluffy white rug. It was already 9:00, but Trudy was a little less strict than Victor and had extended the curfew to 11:30. Besides that, Trudy was letting all of the girls stay the night in Taylor's room so they could get to know each other better, and because it was Friday.<p>

"So," Taylor started, "are there any couples I should know about? Except for Nina and Fabian. Like, so that I don't accidentally flirt with somebody's boyfriend," she laughed.

"How did you know that Fabian and I were going out?" asked Nina, surprised.

"I've seen the way he looks at you," Taylor shrugged, like it was something that could be seen from Venus. Nina blushed.

"Basically, me and Mara both dated Mick last year. Then Alfie and I dated for a couple months, but we broke it off after the summer holidays. And Jerome was totally in love with Mara last year," Amber said.

Mara reddened. "He was not!" she exclaimed. Amber rolled her eyes.

"Oblivious, naïve Mara. When will you learn?" Amber asked, causing everyone to burst into a fit of giggles.

"Wait, so Patricia, do you have a boyfriend?" asked Taylor.

"Yeah, but he lives in House of Osiris, not Anubis," she replied.

"So, long story short, they're all single except Fabian? You guys wouldn't mind me dating one of your exes, right?" asked Taylor.

"You like _Alfie_?" Amber exclaimed.

Mara laughed. "I think that she meant Mick. We're fine with it Taylor," she said sweetly. Taylor blushed intensely. She hadn't meant to make it so obvious that she liked Mick. She thought it was a bit pathetic, falling for someone she didn't even know.

A knock came from the heavy, antique door. "Come in!" sang Taylor. Jerome and Alfie entered, and plopped down on the shaggy rug. Jerome flicked his head to the side to get his hair out of his face, and smiled at Taylor.

"Yay! Slumber party!" Alfie exclaimed in a mock girly voice, and clapped his hands together. The girls all laughed.

Taylor scooped her coffee colored tresses into a messy ponytail, and stood up. She adjusted her silky blue pajama shorts and straightened her gray cropped t-shirt that showed off her perfectly flat stomach, and said, "Okay, so what movie do you guys wanna watch? Jerome, Alfie, I'm guessing that you two don't want to watch 'The Devil Wears Prada'," she said, and everyone laughed.

"Actually, I brought a movie," said Nina. "It's called 'Grown Ups', with Adam Sandler." Everyone seemed excited at the idea of this movie, because it was apparently hilarious. Taylor popped the disc into her DVD player.

"Not to be rude," said Patricia, "but Jerome and Alfie, why are you here?"

"We were bored," shrugged Jerome. Alfie nodded in agreement. Patricia rolled her eyes.

"Oh please," said Amber, tossing her golden locks, "we know that you just wanted to see us all in pajamas." All of the girls giggled, and Jerome and Alfie smirked.

Taylor and Jerome sat on the pink couch, while Amber and Mara lay on the bed and Nina, Alfie, and Patricia stayed on the carpet.

Taylor leaned on Jerome. Even though they barely knew each other, it wasn't awkward. She felt safe with him.

Jerome could barely feel Taylor leaning on him. He put his arm around her tiny frame, and pulled her closer. He absentmindedly pulled out her ponytail and ran his fingers through her hair. She didn't seem to mind.

The movie finished, and Jerome realized that Taylor had fallen asleep on him. He chuckled slightly at the cliché. He looked around. Patricia was the only girl not sleeping, and she was talking to Alfie. Jerome carefully got up and laid Taylor's head down on the couch. He grabbed a throw pillow from Taylor's bed, that Amber and Mara were fast asleep on, and a blanket from her closet. He gently placed them both on her. When he turned around, he saw Patricia smirking at him.

"Got a little bit of a crush on the new girl, do we?" she asked.

"Shut it, Williamson," Jerome said in hushed tones. Alfie laughed quietly at the argument.

"She likes Mick, and I'm pretty sure that he likes her too, considering the way they were exchanging glances at supper," Patricia said.

"So what? I don't like her. Don't you think that would be a bit odd? We just met," he retorted.

"That didn't stop you from cuddling with her the whole movie," said Patricia, and then closed her eyes and fell asleep.

"Come on, mate. Let's get outta here," said Alfie, and he and Jerome left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end of chapter 2! <strong>

**I gave Patricia a boyfriend in another house because I felt bad for her for being single, but he really doesn't come into play at all in the story. Whatever :P Review review review!**

**Xoxo, Tammy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! So I decided to upload chapter 3 :)**

**Tammy: So, who is going to do the disclaimer?**

**Everyone: -whistle and looks away-**

**Tammy: Mick, if you do the disclaimer, I'll set you up with Taylor...**

**Mick: Tammy doesn't own anything from House of Anubis other than the amazing Taylor who I would love to be set up with.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER III<strong>

The next week went smoothly. Taylor quickly caught up with the school material, and became closer with the other housemates. Sure enough, she did become best friends with Alfie and Jerome, as well as Amber and Mara. She was friends with all the girls, but them in particular. Taylor and Mick had also started to get to know each other better. If she didn't like him before, she definitely did now.

Mick approached Taylor one day while she was putting away her books into her locker. "Hey Taylor," he said.

Taylor turned around to see who it was, and smiled. "Yes?" she asked, and bit her lip flirtatiously.

"Well I was wondering if you would want to go out sometime. We could go to lunch in town and then see a movie," he said, and smiled. Then he quickly added, "If that's what you want to do, I mean. I'm open to suggestions."

"That sounds perfect, Mick," Taylor said and smiled.

"Cool, so this Saturday? Around 12:00? We can take my car," he said, and waved as he walked away.

Taylor fell against her locker and put her hands over her heart. She sighed blissfully. Jerome rounded the corner just then. He noticed Taylor's love struck expression.

"Well what are you looking so happy about?" he asked, and smiled.

"Mick just asked me out on a date!" she squealed. She grabbed Jerome's hands and jumped up and down. She noticed that Jerome wasn't jumping with her. "Why aren't you happy jumping?" she demanded.

"Hmm…probably because I'm a boy. And boys don't 'happy jump'," he said, and laughed. Taylor pouted, and then laughed.

"I'm going to go find Mara and Amber," she said excitedly and ran off.

"Women," muttered Jerome, and walked to his next class.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so what about this one?" Taylor asked, and spun for Amber and Mara. She was wearing a pair of extremely dark wash skinny jeans and a forest green sweater that made her eyes pop.<p>

"Yes, definitely this one!" Amber exclaimed and clapped.

Taylor had been trying on outfits for her date with Mick the next day for about 2 hours. She looked at the pile of rejects next to her, and sighed. She started to pick them up and fold them, but gave up and stuffed everything in her closet as it was.

"So where is he taking you again?" asked Mara.

"Well first we're going to go to lunch at some restaurant, and then we're going to go see a movie," Taylor said happily.

"Oh, nice," said Mara.

A knock came from the door. "Come in!" called Taylor, and Jerome walked in.

"Nice sweater, it matches your eyes," he said, not realizing that to a girl, this was a huge compliment.

"You really think so?" asked Taylor excitedly. "You see guys, I knew this was the one." They both nodded.

"Anyway," Jerome started, "Alfie wanted me to ask you if you wanted to come watch a zombie movie with us."

"Oh, sure," Taylor said, and smiled. "Now leave, so I can change," she ordered.

"Oh, I don't mind, honest," he said, and leaned against the door frame and folded his arms over his chest. His blue eyes glinted mischievously. Mara and Amber giggled like little girls.

"Out!" shouted Taylor, and pushed him out the door. Mara and Amber exchanged a glance. Taylor noticed, and asked, "What?"

"Taylor, Jerome fancies you!" Amber said.

"He does not! He's one of my best friends! Plus he knows that I like Mick."

"Then why did he come to ask you to join them if Alfie was the one that wanted you to?" asked Mara, and raised her eyebrows.

"I don't know! Alfie is lazy, he probably didn't want to get up!" Taylor said, trying to find an excuse. "Look, I'll just ask him if he 'fancies' me or not," she said.

"I guess that's one way to find out," said Amber.

Taylor walked across the hall to Jerome and Alfie's room. She entered without knocking. "Jerome?" she asked, and Jerome turned around to look at her.

"Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you about something for a second?" asked Taylor. Jerome nodded, and followed her into the hall. "Okay, this is a really awkward question, but you don't like me, do you?"

Jerome laughed, and Taylor was slightly insulted by the fact that someone was laughing at the idea of liking her, but she was mostly relieved. "Taylor," he said, "you're one of my best friends. No, I don't fancy you, you like Mick!"

"Yeah, but if I didn't…would you?" she asked.

Jerome hesitated for a millisecond, and then replied, "No, I don't think so."

Taylor breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay, that's good," she said. She linked arms with Jerome and they walked back to his room to watch the zombie movie with Alfie.

* * *

><p><strong>And that was chapter 3! Just to clarify, Jerome does NOT like Taylor. Not yet at least. Review? :)<strong>

**Xoxo, Tammy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay, chapter 4! So, here's the thing. I've already written the whole story, so I can't really change it, but as my good friend Katie pointed out, it _is _moving a little bit fast. I apologize for that, I feel like this happened in my other story as well. Try and bear with me, seeing as I don't want to re-write an entire 15 chapter story :( Sorry!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER IV<strong>

"Hey, you ready to go?" asked Mick, when Taylor met him by the front door to the house.

"Yep!" Taylor said enthusiastically, and double checked her purse. _Lip gloss, wallet, cell phone_ she mentally checked off.

"Great," Mick said, and smiled. They walked out the front door. Amber and Mara watched them walk down the driveway through the window in the living room

"Awww!" exclaimed Amber, "he opened the door of the car for her!"

"This is so sweet!" Mara said excitedly. They waited for his car to drive out of sight, and then they went back to their rooms.

* * *

><p>"Thank you Mick, I had an excellent time," smiled Taylor, and kissed him on the cheek once they were back in the house.<p>

"Me too, it was really fun!" he said happily. He walked to his room and all of the girls came rushing out of nowhere and practically attacked Taylor.

"What was it like?"

"Did you two kiss?"

"What restaurant did you go to?"

"How was the movie?"

"Shhh!" Taylor shushed them all. "Come, we can talk in my room," she whispered. The girls all filed into her room, and Taylor shut the door behind herself.

"Well?" demanded Amber.

Taylor groaned. "It was _awful_!" she exclaimed.

Everyone was shell-shocked. "Wait, really?" asked Nina, not quite believing her ears.

"Yes! It was just so _boring_! He went on and on and on about sports! And then guess what movie we saw? ONE ABOUT SPORTS," Taylor said angrily.

Mara gave her a hug. "Aww, I'm sorry Taylor. We all know how much you liked him."

"What are you going to do if he asks you out again?" asked Patricia.

"I don't know, I just can't say no to him! He's too adorable," Taylor groaned miserably, and tried to pull out her hair in frustration.

The girls left Taylor's room and headed back upstairs. Taylor walked slowly into the living room, and took a seat on the couch. Jerome plopped down next to her. "So how was the date?" he asked, smiling at her.

"Ugh, I don't even want to talk about it. But if I did, I would say that he doesn't talk about _anything _other than sports!" she exclaimed.

Jerome guffawed. "It's Mick, what did you expect?" he said, laughing.

"Thanks for being so supportive!" Taylor pouted, and then laughed. "I'm going to go take a nap," she announced to Jerome.

"Nighty-night," he said, and grinned.

* * *

><p>Taylor tiptoed quietly through the halls of Anubis House and made her way towards the kitchen. She checked her watch. <em>1:00 AM<em> she read. _Why am I not asleep?_

She took out a white mug from one of the wooden cabinets, and dropped a chamomile tea bag in. She boiled the kettle, and when it was done, she filled up the cup with hot water. She leaned against the island and sipped her tea.

Mick walked into the kitchen. "Hi Taylor," he whispered, and smiled.

"Hey," Taylor said, and faked a smile.

"I heard you get up, so I came to see if you were okay," he said.

Taylor was surprised. "That's so sweet of you, Mick!" she said, this time genuinely happy.

Mick blushed ever so slightly. "Listen…Taylor, I had so much fun with you. And I really like you. Would you consider…being my girlfriend?" he asked hopefully, looking a bit like a puppy who thought that he was going to get human food.

_I can't say yes. He's so dull. I can't go out with him, but he's so sweet…_"Yes," she said, and smiled. "I would love that." _Wow, Taylor, really smart. But look at him, he's so cute…how could I have said no and broken his heart?_

"Yes!" Mick exclaimed. He took Taylor's mug from her hand, and put set it down on the counter. He then kissed her gently on the lips. _Wow _Taylor thought, as she kissed him back with more force than she had intended. They broke apart and Mick smiled. "See you in the morning," he said, and waved.

"What was that?" a familiar voice demanded.

Taylor spun around. "Jerome! What are you doing here?" she asked, confused and embarrassed.

"I heard your door open, so I came to check what happened. But I came in through the living room, and you and Mick where already in there…" his voice trailed off.

"Mick asked me to be his girlfriend!" Taylor said excitedly.

"Yeah, I gathered that much from the tongue wrestling," he said, and smiled wryly. "Why did you say yes? You told me that you thought that he was incredibly dull and that you two had nothing in common."

"Not to be rude, Jerome, but I don't think that it's any of your business why I said yes. And if you _must _know, Mick is extremely sweet, and thoughtful, and kind. So he's not a great conversationalist, big deal," said Taylor and shrugged.

"Well as your _friend_, I'm pretty sure that it _is _my business, but whatever. If you like him then I'm happy for you two," Jerome said, his tone slightly reluctant. Anybody other than Taylor wouldn't have picked up on it.

Taylor ignored his tone, and gave him a hug. "Thank you, Jerome," she said, and left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh, it's totally moving fast. My bad, you guys. I'll try and work on my storyline techniques for my next story. <strong>

**Xoxo, Tammy**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 is out! Hope you guys like it :D**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER V<strong>

That morning at the breakfast table, Mick stood up. "I have an announcement," he said, and everyone quieted. "Taylor and I are a couple," he finished, a look of pure joy on his face.

The girls quickly exchanged confused glances, but then smiled at Taylor and Mick and clapped. "Congratulations," said Nina. She smiled at Fabian. It was nice to not be the only couple in the house anymore.

"You guys aren't going to like, kiss all the time, are you?" asked Alfie, disgusted.

Taylor laughed and kissed Mick on his lips. "Nope," she said, and smiled. Alfie rolled his eyes. The group disbanded and headed out the door towards the school building.

Alfie and Jerome walked together, and Alfie was trying to talk about alien invasions in Texas to Jerome, but he noticed that he wasn't listening. Jerome was staring ahead at Taylor holding hands with Mick, and laughing. "Mate, are you even listening?" asked Alfie in annoyance.

Jerome turned to him. "Why is she even with him? She told me how boring he is," he said fiercely.

"Why do you care?" Alfie asked, and then his eyes widened. "You don't fancy her, do you?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that? No, Taylor is like a little sister to me, you know that as well as I do, because what you feel towards her is exactly the same was what I feel," Jerome said, irritated.

"Oh, come on. Yeah, me and Taylor are close, but not as close as you two," said Alfie.

"Alfie! Just. Drop it. I don't like Taylor. That's final."

"But-" Alfie started, but Jerome cut him off.

"I said, that's final."

* * *

><p>"Can we do something?" asked Patricia from Taylor's rug. All of the girls were in Taylor's room, completely bored. Amber was right though, her room was the hangout spot of the year.<p>

"Like what?" asked Nina.

"I know! DANCE PARTY!" yelled Taylor, and switched on her stereo. The voices of Hot Chelle Rae came up, and all the girl instantly got up and started to dance.

_It's been a really really messed up week  
>Seven days of torture, seven days of bitter<br>And my girlfriend went and cheated on me  
>She's a California dime but it's time for me to quit her<em>

_La la la, whatever, la la la, it doesn't matter, la la la, oh well, la la la_

_We're going at it tonight, tonight_  
><em>There's a party on the rooftop top of the world<em>  
><em>Tonight, tonight and we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign<em>  
><em>I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it<em>  
><em>Its all right, all right, tonight, tonight<em>

_Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'_  
><em>Keep the beat up, lets drop the beat down<em>  
><em>It's my party dance if I want to<em>  
><em>We can get crazy let it all out<em>

_Tonight, tonight there's a party on the rooftop top of the world_  
><em>Tonight, tonight and we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign<em>  
><em>I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it<em>  
><em>Its all right, all right, tonight, tonight<em>  
><em>Its all right, all right, tonight, tonight<em>  
><em>Yeah its all right, all right, tonight, tonight<em>

_Just don't stop lets keep the beat pumpin'_  
><em>Keep the beat up, lets drop the beat down<em>  
><em>Its my party dance if I want to<em>  
><em>We can get crazy let it all out<em>

The girls jumped around for the whole three minutes, and then collapsed in a fit of giggles. "You know, except for the cheating part, this song is kinda true. This has been a messed up week," sighed Taylor. Then she gasped. "WE SHOULD HAVE A PARTY LIKE IN THE SONG!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Amber excitedly. "Who should we invite? All of the houses, or just ours?"

"I think all of them, so that Patricia's boyfriend could come too. I mean, it's not like there are 50 more houses, just two," said Mara thoughtfully. Patricia smiled at her.

"Ok, so when should it be?" asked Nina.

"How about this Friday?" suggested Taylor.

"But that only gives us two days to plan it!" Amber said, starting to freak out. "Ok, I can make this work if I contact my party planner within the hour…"

Patricia laughed. "Calm down, Amber. It doesn't have to be a whole big thing. Just music and snacks and drinks and stuff."

"Okay, so Mara and Patricia can do snacks and little bite sized foodie things, Nina can do drinks, and Taylor can call everyone and make sure they can come," Amber summed up.

"Well what are you doing?" asked Patricia.

"Um, isn't it obvious? I'm coordinating what you guys do!" said Amber, dead serious. Patricia rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>"Hey Taylor, I had no idea you could dance," said Jerome as he walked past her in the hallway.<p>

"Excuse me?" she asked, confused.

Jerome did a little booty-shake-shuffle-spin movement, as if to mock Taylor's dancing. "Tonight, tonight, there's a party on the rooftop top of the world," he sang, completely tuneless, and smirked.

"YOU WATCHED ME DANCING THROUGH MY WINDOW?" shrieked Taylor, and started to punch him in the stomach.

Jerome laughed at her feeble punches against his rock-hard abs. "Don't worry, I won't tell Mick about your horrible dancing," he said, and walked away laughing his head off.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my God, that was such a stupid chapter. As if Patricia would jump around and dance. Whatever, the point was that THEY'RE GOING TO HAVE A PARTY. Hooray, right? <strong>

**Xoxo, Tammy(:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! I was bored, so here's another chapter!**

**Mara: Tammy does not own House of Anubis, The Script, or Breakeven.**

**Tammy: Thanks, Mara :) Sorry about not doing disclaimers the last few, I forgot to ask you guys!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER VI<strong>

"Food?"

"Check."

"Drinks?"

"Check."

"People?"

"Check."

"Great! So who exactly is coming?" asked Amber.

"Everybody from Horus House and from Osiris House," said Taylor, proud of her persuasiveness that got everybody to come.

"Yay! Ok, so now we just have to hook up Taylor's iPod to the stereo, and find outfits!" exclaimed Amber, clearly much more excited about the outfits than any other factor of the party. The girls all laughed and left the living room to pick out their outfits for tonight.

Taylor pulled Amber by the wrist to her room. "I need your help! I need to look amazing for Mick. I know that you could throw something together in two seconds for yourself, but I might need hours," Taylor laughed.

Amber sighed. "Fine, but only because I can't resist helping fashionally-challened people," she joked. She gave all of the clothes in Taylor's wardrobe a quick look, and then gave Taylor a once over. "You should wear olive green, and leave your hair down but put a headband in it," she assessed. She rummaged through the closet trying to find something. "This is perfect!" she squealed with joy and took out an expensive looking, strapless, chiffon, olive green dress. "Jeez, how much did this thing cost you?" asked Amber in shock, eyeing the dress closer.

"Around 200 dollars," Taylor admitted.

Amber inspected the closet further. "Wow, everything in here is so high end! You have amazing taste, I mean, these are things that I own too!" Amber exclaimed. Taylor laughed. "Ok, now shoes," Amber continued. She pulled out a pair of simple, black ballet flats. Amber looked at Taylor in question.

"450 dollars," said Taylor, and blushed. She didn't like flaunting her money. Amber gasped jealously. All of the kids that weren't on scholarship were clearly wealthy, Amber included.

"Okay, well I think I'm done here. Just finish it off with a black headband," said Amber, and smiled. She went back to her room to pick out her outfit.

Taylor stepped into the dress, and slipped on her shoes. She pushed her cocoa hair back with the black headband. She added a some pink lip gloss, and a little mascara. Taylor looked at herself in the mirror, and smiled. _I look pretty good, if I do say so myself_ she thought happily.

"Hey, Taylor, what time is this thing again?" asked Jerome, walking into Taylor's room. He was looking down at his cell phone, but when he looked up he was dazzled. "Wow," were the only words that he could manage to say.

Taylor felt the blood rising to her cheeks. "What, this old thing?" she asked jokingly, and laughed. The truth was, it made her uncomfortable to be complimented by people, especially Jerome.

"You look…" Jerome fumbled for the exactly right words, "stunning. Really, you do. Mick is a lucky man." And he meant every word. She _had _stunned him. He could barely speak.

Taylor blushed fiercely once again. "Well, I guess that I owe it to Amber, she put this together. Do you think I'm too dressed up? This thing is pretty casual…" she said nervously.

"No, not at all! I saw Amber a couple minutes ago and she was trying on a ball gown so…" Jerome said, and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Well, I guess I better go then," he said, and left the room, still in shock.

He closed the door behind him. _I never knew that Taylor was so beautiful. I mean, she was obviously cute, but she really looks amazing. I'm so shallow that it took me until I saw her all dressed up to realize that…_he thought. Then he froze. Somebody was singing. It was coming from Taylor's room.

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing  
>Just prayin' to a God that I don't believe in<br>'Cause I got time while she got freedom  
>'Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't breakeven<em>

_Her best days will be some of my worst_  
><em>She finally met a man that's gonna put her first<em>  
><em>While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping<em>  
><em>'Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't breakeven, even, no<em>

_What am I supposed to do_  
><em>When the best part of me was always you and<em>  
><em>What am I supposed to say<em>  
><em>When I'm all choked up and you're okay<em>

_I'm falling to pieces, yeah_  
><em>I'm falling to pieces<em>

Jerome knew the song, he had always loved it. Taylor was singing a whole three keys above the original song. Her voice sounded like and angel's. It was clear, and pure, and sounded like bells. _Oh my God _he thought _I'm in love with Taylor Larson._

* * *

><p><em><em>**AWW! JEROME LOVES TAYLOR. Yep. It's moving to fast. Oh well :P NEXT CHAPTER IS THE PARTY!  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7, otherwise know as the party chapter! Yay!**

**Tammy: Who wants to do the disclaimer this time? Jerome, if you do it, I'll make Taylor look really hot.**

**Jerome: Why would I want that? She's _Mick's _girlfriend!**

**Mick: Clarke, if you steal my girl I will pound your face in.**

**Amber: I'll do the stupid disclaimer, okay? Tammy doesn't own anything from House of Anubis.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER VII<strong>

It really was very kind of Trudy to let them have a party, but it was the weekend so she gave in. People gradually started to come into the house, around 8:00, and Amber greeted them all at the front door. She looked amazing in a baby pink dress and white ballet flats.

Nina, Mara, Patricia, and Taylor all entered the room once the majority of the people had arrived. Patricia was wearing a short sleeved dress that was a very dark shade of violet, and black shoes. Nina wore a blue strapless dress and black shoes, also. Mara had on a spaghetti strap dress that was burnt orange in color, also with black shoes. Amber had already told them that she 'was the only one that was allowed to wear white shoes, and everyone else had to wear black shoes.'

Amber joined her friends after she got bored of playing hostess. "Wow, we look amazing!" she exclaimed. "You know, I never thought I would say this, but you know who looks sexy tonight? Jerome," she said.

"Oh, really?" Taylor said, and discreetly directed her eyes to the couch where Jerome was sitting. He was wearing dark jeans, and a black button down shirt. _Wow, he does look good…_thought Taylor. "I think that Mick looks better," she shrugged, trying to avert her eyes from Jerome.

"Well obviously _you _would," laughed Mara, along with the others. Taylor rolled her eyes, and walked over to Mick.

"Whoa, you look great, babe," he said, and kissed her on the cheek.

"Aw, thanks!" Taylor said, and blushed. She looked at Mick. He was wearing jeans and a white polo shirt. Taylor thought he looked nice. _Actually _she thought _all_ _of the guys look nice. _Fabian was wearing a blue button down with jeans, and Alfie was wearing jeans and a black polo shirt.

"Do you want some punch?" Mick asked over the music.

Taylor laughed. "I live here too, you know," she said and smiled, "but yes, that would be lovely." Mick smiled and walked over to the kitchen, where the drinks and snacks were.

Taylor looked around. She recognized everyone from classes, but she wasn't particularly friendly with that many people outside of Anubis House. Alfie walked up to her. "Hey, Tay," he grinned.

"Oh, hey Alf," she smiled. "Having a nice time?"

"Mmhm. You know I think that that girl over has taken a liking to Mick," he warned. Taylor looked over to see a beautiful, tall girl with layered blonde hair and turquoise eyes flirting with Mick. She was leaning against a wall, and he was facing her with his hand on the wall.

Taylor was shocked. "Um, thanks for the warning, Alfie," she said quickly and started to head in the direction of Mick and the blonde girl, never keeping her eyes off of them. But before she had even reached half the distance between them, she practically died. Mick was kissing the blonde girl straight on the mouth.

* * *

><p>"Taylor?" called Jerome, looking in all of the rooms in the house. He finally found her sitting on the floor of the laundry room, her eyes red from crying. "Taylor!" he exclaimed, and rushed towards her. "What happened?" he asked, and offered her his hand to help her up. She took it and stood up.<p>

"Mick kissed another girl," she said, and burst into tears.

"What a meathead," said Jerome, completely seething on the inside, and gave Taylor a hug.

"I mean, why would he do that? Sure, she's tall and blonde and skinny, but still!" Taylor exclaimed.

Jerome patted her back awkwardly, trying to soothe her. "Because, he's not a good guy." _I told you so_ he thought.

Taylor pulled away from Jerome and looked up into his sky blue eyes. They looked sad. "Jerome, you're so nice to me. I don't even know what I did to deserve your friendship," she said.

"Taylor, I'm not exactly a good guy myself. I've done some horrible things. I just really care about you," Jerome said uncomfortably.

"Well it means a lot," said Taylor. Jerome looked into her eyes. They matched the color of her dress exactly, but they were flecked with gold. They were beautiful.

Suddenly, Taylor flung her arms around Jerome's neck, and pressed her lips against his. As much as it killed him, he pushed her off. "No, Taylor, we can't do this. You and Mick haven't even broken up."

"Oh please, as if I would stay with him after what he did to me," she scoffed. She kissed Jerome once again, but he pushed her off again.

"Taylor, we can't do this. Not now. Not when you're in this state. I would be taking advantage of you, and that isn't what I came here to do. Taylor, we're just friends," said, lying through his teeth.

"Come on, Jerome. You know that we've always had…chemistry. Since that first day, when we were watching the movie in my room. Don't tell me that you don't like me as more than a friend. I saw your face when you saw me this afternoon in my dress. It wasn't the face of somebody who likes somebody as only a friend," she said sharply.

"Taylor, we can't…it's too…oh, what the hell," he said, and his lips crushed hers. She threw her arms around his neck, and he lifted her onto the washing machine so that she was sitting and their faces were the same height. She grabbed his head and pulled him closer, and he ran his fingers through her think, soft hair, messing it up. Jerome stopped. "Taylor, this is still wrong. I'm taking advantage of you."

"Oh, you can take advantage of me whenever you want," said Taylor in a sultry voice, and laughed at her sad attempt at being sexy. "Ok, I suck at that," she said, and kissed Jerome again.

Jerome pulled away again. "Wait, Taylor," he said, "what happens next?"

"I-I-I don't know," Taylor faltered. "I think that I need to figure things out with Mick."

"So this was just a fling?" Jerome asked, a little hurt.

"It sounds so much worse when you say it like that," said Taylor, and looked at her feet. She smoothed her hair and pushed her headband then had been discarded on the floor back in. She straightened her dress. "Can you do me a favor please? Don't tell anyone that I saw Mick kissing that girl. And don't tell anyone that you know either," she pleaded. "Count to thirty after I leave. We don't want anyone knowing we were in here together," she said quietly, and left the laundry room.

* * *

><p><strong>Wait, so Jerome and Taylor got together, and then it was over as soon as it began? Guess you guys want chapter 8, right? ;) WELL REVIEW AND I'LL GIVE IT TO YOU! :D<strong>

**Xoxo, Tammy(:  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! So I got a lot of good responses from the last chapter, and don't worry, Jerome and Taylor will end up together in the end :)**

**This chapter (and the next chapter, just because this one is really short) is dedicated to my friend Cassy (HarryPotterRoxMySoxForever on here, CassyluvsPotter on twitter, and spazzycassyyepthatisme on tumblr) for being an amazing friend! She gave me one of her Pottermore accounts as a birthday present, can you believe that? Go read her stories and follow her :)**

**Taylor: Tammy does not own anything from House of Anubis. She only owns me.**

**Tammy: Even though I would like to own Jerome, but that's not going to happen, now is it?**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER VIII<strong>

Taylor walked back into the crowded room, and found Mick. "Tay!" he exclaimed, "I was looking everywhere for you!"

_I bet you were…in that blonde girl's mouth_ she thought bitterly, but just replied, "There was a tear in my dress that I had to fix," and kissed him on the cheek.

He held out a cup. "Well, here's your punch," he said, and smiled.

Taylor melted. He was still so sweet. But he had cheated on her. He was going to pay. But not now. "Thanks," she said, and gave him a meaningful smile.

"Do you want to dance?" asked Mick.

"Sure," she replied, as they went over the where the other people were dancing. Mick put his arms around her waist, and she was forced to put hers around his neck. She tried to make it seem like she was having a good time.

Jerome scowled from across the room at the dancing couple. _So she's just back with him? Like nothing happened? _Jerome thought furiously. He walked over to Alfie. "Alfie!" he whisper shouted. Alfie jumped. "A word, please?" he asked, and him and Alfie walked into the back garden.

"What's up?" asked Alfie, and popped a chip in his mouth.

"Taylor just kissed me," Jerome hissed.

Alfie nearly had a stroke. "WHAT?" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, so she saw Mick kissing another girl, and she was all crying and shit and in the laundry room, so I went to comfort her, and she KISSED ME," Jerome said, not quite believing it himself.

"So what did you do?" Alfie asked, and ate another chip from the pile in his hand.

"Well umm…here's the tricky part…" said Jerome awkwardly, "I sort of…kissed her back?"

"Are you insane?" Alfie demanded.

"Yeah, well, now she's acting like it never happened and that Mick the Dick never even cheated on her!" Jerome fumed.

"Well, no offense, Jerome, but that's kind of her decision to make," Alfie said, a bit afraid that Jerome was going to be angry.

"Yeah, whatever," said Jerome, and walked back into the party.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my, what ever will happen next? Not much suspense, because I'm uploading chapter 9 right after this :3<strong>

**Xoxo, Tammy(:**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9! This chapter is a long(ish) one :) **

**Oh, by the way, Katie: I named this character Katie without even thinking, so sorry if you are offended in any way :P**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM HOUSE OF ANUBIS. But I do own Taylor and Katie and Jerome. Just kidding. I don't own Jerome. But we'll see about Eugene.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER IX<strong>

_I can't believe she hasn't even said anything to him about that blonde chick! _Jerome thought. _It's been almost a week! _

He frowned at the couple, talking and laughing on the couch. _He doesn't deserve her. I do. I'm actually her friend._ _Let's see, how do I normally get girls? Well, actually they normally just come to me. Ah. Perfect. Make her jealous. It's so simple, and it will be a piece of cake._

* * *

><p>"Hi, Katie," said Jerome to the red-haired girl with green eyes, and smiled.<p>

"Oh, hey, Jerome," she grinned. Jerome knew that Katie had always liked him. She was in his History class.

"Listen, I was wondering, do you maybe want to go out sometime?" he asked, turning his charm up all the way. Jerome heard her heart stop momentarily, and then pick up, much faster than normal.

"Yes! I would love to! But what exactly brought this on? I mean, we've talked before but we were never really friends," she said, suspicious of the sudden offer.

"You just seem like a sweet girl, and I would love to get to know you better," he said suavely.

Katie blushed intensely. "Okay, pick me up tonight at 8?" she asked.

"Sure," he said, and kissed her on the cheek. _Check. And. Mate._

* * *

><p>"Date tonight?" asked Alfie to Jerome, who was putting on a nice shirt.<p>

"Yeah," he replied.

"But I thought you still liked Taylor," he said, confused.

Jerome sighed antagonistically. "I'm going to make her jealous, Alfie. And Katie will be perfect. She's totally cute."

"But that's not fair to either girl, especially not Katie. Mate, you know that she's had a thing for you since year nine," said Alfie uncomfortably.

"Life is harsh, Alfie. You have to do whatever it takes to get ahead," Jerome replied coldly, and walked out the door.

* * *

><p>"Amber, we have a problem."<p>

"What is it, Alfie?" Amber asked, turning around from her spot in front of her mirror to look at him.

"Ok, so to sum it up, Mick cheated on Taylor at the party, so Taylor and Jerome kissed, but now Taylor is acting like Mick didn't cheat and that she never kissed Jerome. So Jerome went out with Katie," at this point Amber gasped, and Alfie continued, "to make her jealous. It's horrible!"

Amber put her hand over her heart. "Poor Katie! And poor Taylor, too!" she exclaimed with empathy. "We have to tell the others."

"You can't! Jerome made me swear not to tell!" Alfie said, and grabbed Amber's wrist just as she headed out the door.

"Well people have to know at least what Mick did, if not Jerome," she said.

"Fine," said Alfie reluctantly. There was no stopping Amber once she made up her mind to do something.

"Great!" squealed Amber, and ran off.

* * *

><p>It was about 10 minutes before Mr. Winkler's drama class was supposed to start, and everyone was waiting in the room. Taylor sat next to Mick, while he played with her hair. Jerome looked at them in disgust.<p>

Just then, the girl that Mick had kissed, Amanda, walked through the room. "Wow, Mick, isn't that girl Amanda really pretty?" Taylor asked casually. Jerome perked up his ears, along with everyone else in Anubis house.

"Huh? I wouldn't know, I only have eyes for you," said Mick, feeling a bit uncomfortable, but hiding it pretty well.

"Well I think that she's _really _pretty," she said. Then she put on a face that looked as though she had had a revelation. "You know, I bet you that she's also a really good kisser! _Wouldn't you say?_" she hissed. Everyone's jaws dropped.

Mick turned a pale shade of green when he realized what she was getting at. "Tay, Tay, you don't understand," he pleaded.

Taylor stood up, seething. "I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT, MICK? THAT YOU CHEATED ON ME? YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT, I SAW YOU. AND I WAITED UNTIL JUST THE RIGHT TIME TO COMPLETELY HUMILIATE YOU, IN FRONT OF EVERYONE. I ONLY WENT OUT WITH YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE BECAUSE I THOUGHT THAT YOU WERE CUTE. THE TRUTH IS, YOU ARE ONE OF THE DULLEST PEOPLE I HAVE EVER MET," she shouted. Amber and Mara nearly passed out, and Jerome looked like he was paralyzed.

Mick was extremely hurt. "Taylor, it was a one time thing! I haven't seen her since! And by the way, that really hurt, what you just said," he said.

"Yeah, well you'll get over it," she replied bitterly, and walked across the room to take a seat next to Nina and Patricia, who just looked at her completely stunned.

Mr. Winkler then walked into the classroom, and looked around at the stunned, hurt, and angry faces. "Did I miss something?" he asked.

* * *

><p>Despite the breakup, Taylor was ecstatic. All through English class the only thing that she could think about was how she and Jerome could finally be together. She wished that she could have told him about her plan all along, but she figured it would be better this way. Plus, Jerome would probably admire her a lot for the way she dumped Mick.<p>

Taylor walked out of the English classroom, and saw Jerome at the end of the hall. She started to walk towards him, when she saw a red-haired girl approach Jerome. Then, he leaned down to kiss her on the lips. Taylor's eyes widened in shock.

She speed walked up to him, and practically yanked him off the red-haired girl. She pulled him into a janitor's closet and closed the door.

"What was that for?" he asked irritably.

"Why were you kissing that girl?" Taylor demanded.

"Who, Katie? Because she's my girlfriend," he shrugged.

"But I broke it off with Mick especially so that I could be with you!" Taylor exclaimed.

Jerome was in shock. "What?" he hissed. "Why didn't you tell me that that was your plan all along? I only got together with Katie to make you jealous!" Then he clapped a hand over his mouth. He hadn't meant to say the last part.

Taylor raised her eyebrows. "Pardon?" she asked, completely disgusted.

"Well…yeah. I wanted to make you jealous so…" Jerome trailed off, and looked down at his feet.

"Is that how you get girls? Use other ones to make them jealous? Wow, that's so kind. Patricia was totally right about you,"

"What did Patricia say about me?" Jerome demanded.

"That you would flirt with a tree if you thought that it was female. And you know something else? You were right too! You _aren't _a good guy, and you _have _done your share of horrible things," Taylor retorted icily.

"Taylor, that's not fair," Jerome frowned, trying to keep his cool and not show his hurt.

"What's not fair is how you're using that poor girl to get to me!" Taylor exclaimed, not believing her ears. "Can you really not see how you're at fault here?" she asked seriously.

"Of course I can, it's just that in my book, it's not exactly the worst thing you can do…" Jerome said, and then realized how that sounded. "Taylor I didn't mean it that way!"

"Wow, are you even sane?" asked Taylor, and laughed meanly.

"Taylor, what is your problem?" Jerome demanded, now completely offended. "Yes, it was wrong. And I'm going to tell Katie that I used her. But even the fact that I did, it shows that I cared about you enough to basically guarantee myself a spot in hell!"

"Whatever, I'm out of here," said Taylor, and left the closet. Jerome sighed and followed her out, but turned in the opposite direction. He was furious with her._ Ugh, she's so infuriating!_ he thought angrily, and went to find Alfie to tell him what had just happened.

* * *

><p>"Amber, we have another problem," said Alfie, walking into Amber's room without knocking.<p>

"What is it this time?" asked Amber worriedly.

"Taylor and Jerome got in a huge row and now they hate each other!" Alfie exclaimed. "And Jerome won't let me hang out with Taylor. She's my friend too!"

"Well, we have to get them together," replied Amber as if it was as clear as the moon in the sky.

"Well they can't even stand to be in a room with each other! How are we supposed to do that? I mean, other than having a party and getting them completely drunk," said Alfie. Amber's eyes widened. "What?" asked Alfie, and then realized what he had just said. "Actually, that _miiiiight _just work," he said, and grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh, can you guys just not WAIT for another party? Okay, I am so lame. I had to have two parties in the same story? I have no creativity. Oh well. Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Xoxo, Tammy(:**


	10. Chapter 10

**Whoo! We've moved on to chapters with double digits! So here is chapter 10 :D**

**Tammy: Do I even have to ask? Why can't you guys just DO the disclaimer?**

**Patricia: So-rry! -rolls eyes- Tammy doesn't own anything from House of Anubis.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER X<strong>

"Another party?" asked Taylor, after Amber announced the idea to all of the girls, while hanging out in Taylor's room.

"Yes, only this time, only for the house," said Amber.

"But do we really need to have another one? You know I hate getting all dressed up," groaned Patricia.

"We're having another party, and that's final. Ohandthere'sgonnabealcoholthistime," Amber said in one breath.

"What?" exclaimed Mara. "Amber, are you crazy?"

Amber shrugged. "It was Alfie's idea."

"Amber, we could get _arrested_," Nina said, nervously. "The drinking age is 21! We're only 17."

"Actually, in Britain, its 18," corrected Patricia, "so it's not that far off. Jerome is going to be 18 in a few months I think. Fabian as well."

"I don't know about this…maybe we should talk to Alfie. And I bet that it was Jerome's idea too," suggested Mara. Taylor stiffened at the mention of his name.

"Oh, Jerome _would _do something like this," Taylor replied.

"Oh, no, no, this was all Alfie's idea, trust me," said Amber quickly. She didn't need Taylor getting even madder at Jerome.

"How is he even going to get it? Nobody will sell it to him," Nina observed.

"Alfie said something about how when Victor left he didn't take anything from the liquor cabinet in his office. Alfie was gonna break into it," replied Amber.

"Wait! You guys honestly think that _Trudy _would approve of this?" exclaimed Mara, surprised that the others were starting to take this seriously.

"Trudy said she was going out of town and leaving us in charge this weekend, remember?" Patricia reminded her.

"Oh…right…well, there's still the problem of…I mean, we can't just…" stumbled Mara, trying to find an excuse to not have the party."Okay, fine. But you guys can't make me drink anything if I don't want to!"

Amber gasped at the thought. "Mara, of course not! We would never do that to you!" Then she whispered in Mara's ear, "."

"Ohhh!" exclaimed Mara in realization.

"What?" demanded the other three.

"Tell you later," Amber said, waving them off. "Meeting dismissed."

The girls shrugged, and went back up to their rooms. "Um, Amber, this is my room, remember?" Taylor said, and laughed. She tapped her blonde bestie lightly on the head.

"Oh, right. Well, ok. You should wear that black skirt to the party, it's cute," Amber said, and left the room.

_Well, that was weird _thought Taylor, and flopped down on her bed.

* * *

><p>"Ready to go?" Alfie asked his best friend and partner in crime.<p>

"Yep, got the crowbar right here," Jerome said, and patted his crowbar affectionately.

"Okay," said Alfie, and nodded. He stuck his head out of the bedroom door to make sure Trudy wasn't around. She was supposed to leave later that day, so he knew that she would be checking up on everyone before she left. "The coast is clear." Alfie knew that Jerome would like the secret mission of breaking into Victor's liquor cabinet, so he enlisted him hoping that it would take his mind off of Taylor.

Jerome and Alfie sprinted up the stairs and then hid behind a curtain. They peeked out, and then instantly straightened up as Trudy walked past with a basket of laundry. They waited for her to pass and dashed into Trudy's (used to be Victor's) office. They locked the door behind them and Jerome easily pried open the liquor cabinet. They grabbed whatever they could hold and ran downstairs being careful not to be spotted.

Once safely in the room, Alfie whipped out his phone. He texted Amber.

_Got the stuff. Want 2 come check it out?_ Alfie typed out.

_ K. B down l8r. Busy now. _Amber responded almost instantly. Alfie closed his phone. His heart skipped a beat at the thought of seeing Amber. He wasn't sure of his feelings for her, especially after their breakup, but he still had a bit of last year's Alfie left in him. The Alfie that would have died if Amber Millington said that she was coming down to his room later.

Jerome smirked as Alfie smiled down at his phone. "You like her," he said. It wasn't a question.

"I do not…well maybe I do," Alfie sighed. "I didn't want to break up. She thought that it would be best for us to be friends. I got over it, but we've been spending more time with each other lately so…"

Jerome looked around uncomfortably. "Well, Alfie, guys don't normally talk to each other about their feelings so...I'm kind of not a very good person to ask for advice. If you're having girl trouble, just go ask a girl," he said bluntly.

"That was actually _really _good advice. I'll go talk to Taylor," Alfie said, and noticed Jerome stiffen at her name.

* * *

><p>Amber knocked three times on Alfie's door and then entered. "Alfie, are you sure that this whole getting Taylor and Jerome drunk is the best way to get them together? It seems potentially dangerous," she said nervously, and sat down on Alfie's bed where he was sitting.<p>

He looked at her. "It'll be fine, Ambs," he said and rested his hand on her shoulder reassuringly. She looked at his hand and blushed. "The worst thing that could happen is that we get abducted by aliens," he grinned.

"We could get in _so _much trouble, but I trust you," Amber said and looked into Alfie's deep brown eyes. Alfie smiled and started to say something, but he was cut off by Amber's lips on his. It was a quick kiss; almost formal, but not quite.

Alfie's eyes widened in shock. Taylor had told him just a few minutes ago that HE should be the one to make the move, but Amber beat him to it.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry," Amber said after a second, but what seemed like a lifetime. "I don't know why I did that. I'm so sorry." She stood up and rushed out of the room before Alfie could even respond.

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT? TAMMY IS BRING AMFIE INTO THE STORY? Yes, yes I am. I feel like they are probably my OTP. Not Jara. Yeah yeah, feel free to get mad.<br>**

**Xoxo, Tammy(:**


	11. Chapter 11

**Party chapter! Hope you guys like it :)**

**Mara: Tammy does not own anything from House of Anubis, nor does she encourage underage drinking. This was solely for the purpose of the plot, nothing else.**

**Tammy: Thank you, Mara. Why can't all of you be like Mara and just get the disclaimer done with?**

**Alfie: Because we have better things to do. Like alien hunting.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER XI<strong>

Taylor lay sprawled on her bed in a Batman t-shirt and jeans, not really paying attention as Amber exhibited her outfit choice for the party that evening. She couldn't stop thinking about Jerome. They hadn't spoken in an entire week, and she was still mad at him. A part of her missed him though. Just having him as a friend, not even as anything romantic.

"Taylor!" snapped Amber, and Taylor sat up. "Are you even paying attention? This is important!" Amber pouted.

"Sorry, I've got a lot on my mind. Why is this even so important to you? It's just the house," Taylor asked suspiciously.

"What, I can't want to look good for people?" Amber said defensively. What she really was worried about was looking good for Alfie, but she would never tell Taylor that, because Taylor would tell Alfie straight away since they were so close.

"Fine, I like the skirt, but I would wear a blue top instead," Taylor commented, and rolled onto her back.

"Thanks, I'll go look for one now," said Amber and bounced out of the room. Taylor sighed and closed her eyes. She didn't understand why they were even having another party, let alone on that could get them expelled. But Amber was forcing her to go, so Taylor went over to her closet and tried to find something to wear.

* * *

><p>"Nina, can I talk to you?" asked Amber while the two girls stood in front of the mirror looking over their final outfit choices.<p>

"Sure, you know you always can," Nina said and turned to face Amber.

"Well, when I was in Alfie's room yesterday, I sort of…kissed him," Amber said, and heard Nina gasp.

"Well do you like him again?" prodded Nina.

"Yes! But I don't know if he likes me, I ran out of the room before he could say anything."

"Wow, smart move," Nina muttered under her breath. "Well go tell him that you like him, and tell him that breaking up was a mistake," she suggested.

"But it's hard! You and Fabian liked each other for a year before you got together! I guess you're right though, I just have to tell him. I'll do it tonight," decided Amber. "Thanks, Nina."

* * *

><p>Taylor stumbled around the spinning room, the music blaring in her ears. She made her way over to a couch, and sat down. She had had too much to drink, but she was far too drunk to realize that. Alfie and Amber had given her some big glass of something, and she drank it all, and then had two or three shots. It wasn't like she was the only one, Patricia appeared to be passed out on the floor, and Fabian had run off to throw up.<p>

Taylor stood up and tried to walk to the kitchen but she tripped. She was steadied by a pair of strong, sturdy, sober hand on her shoulders. Taylor looked up into Jerome's eyes. "You are _very _drunk," he said, and Taylor laughed weakly.

"Thanks," she said, and let Jerome lead her to her room down the hall. Taylor sat down on her pink couch, Jerome next to her.

"Taylor, I'm sorry that I used another girl to make you jealous. I'm sorry that I made you hate me. And I'm REALLY sorry that you're probably too drunk to remember any of what I'm saying tomorrow," said Jerome.

"You were a jerk," Taylor said bluntly, and Jerome laughed. "But I guess I'm sorry for all the things I said. Ughhh my head huuuurts." Jerome stood up and Taylor rested her head on the couch. Then she sat up abruptly. "Kiss me," Taylor demanded suddenly.

"Taylor, you're drunk, you don't know what you want right now."

"I want you," she said definitively. "That much I know."

"Well maybe I don't want you," Jerome snapped. "Just because I forgive you doesn't mean that what you said didn't sting."

"Just because it stung, doesn't mean you don't want me," Taylor stated.

"That's true, but it doesn't mean that I have to kiss you," he fumbled.

Taylor stood up and said, "That's also true. But it doesn't mean that you don't _want _to."

"That's where you're wrong, because that's _exactly _what it means," said Jerome bitterly, and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Amber, I need to talk to you about yesterday," said Alfie as he passed Amber in the kitchen.<p>

"Not now, I just saw Jerome walk out of Taylor's room and he did _not_ look happy," she said, too focused on setting up Taylor and Jerome to focus on Alfie.

"It can wait," he said firmly.

Amber turned around nervously. "Okay then, what do you want to talk about?" she asked innocently.

"Don't play this game, Amber. You kissed me!" Alfie exclaimed.

"Okay, I did. I still like you," said Amber quietly. "Breaking up was a mistake."

"I always thought so," he grinned. "But what changed your mind? Brain-washed by aliens?" joked Alfie.

"I don't really know, but I do know that I want to get back together. Do you?" Amber asked.

"Yep," he said, and kissed her on the cheek.

"Okay, good. Now let's focus on Taylor and Jerome!" she said and Alfie sighed.

"Fine, I'll go find Jerome. Oh, there he is. And he looks pissed…and sober?" Alfie said, confusedly.

"What? You were supposed to get him drunk! How else would he make up with Taylor?" Amber exclaimed.

"Well I gave him a drink, I guess he didn't drink it," shrugged Alfie.

"Now everything is ruined! Don't talk to him, let me deal with it," said Amber and ran off towards Jerome. "Hey Jerome," she called, "can I have a word?" Jerome raised his eyebrows, but followed Amber into the hall.

"Wow, are we the only sober ones?" he commented.

"Yeah, and Alfie. Did you have a row with Taylor or something?" asked Amber, getting straight to the point.

Jerome stiffened. "None of your business, Amber," he said sharply.

"I know that you like her. I know that she likes you. And I also know that you two kissed at the last party," said Amber.

"Well then aren't you the little gossip," muttered Jerome. "Anyway, she's too drunk to actually realize what's going on."

"She is not, I made sure that she was just drunk enough to admit stuff, but sober enough to understand every word of what was happening!" Amber exclaimed, then realized her slip up. "Um, oops?"

"This was your doing? You were trying to get Taylor drunk so that she would apologize to me? You could have seriously hurt her! People get alcohol poisoning you know!" Jerome exploded.

"No! It's not like that! We were trying to get _you _drunk too…" explained Amber.

"We? Well this is just brilliant, there's a whole little gang trying to set up me and Taylor. Lovely. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go see if Taylor is okay, because only God knows what you've done to her." Jerome said and stomped off.

* * *

><p>"Jerome, you came back for me," said Taylor happily, her whole face lighting up when Jerome walked into her room.<p>

"No, I came to see if you were okay," said Jerome, giving Taylor a once over. She didn't seem to be ill or hurt in any way. "Are you okay?" he asked. He took a seat on the edge of Taylor's bed where she was laying with her head propped up against the backboard.

"Sure, why wouldn't I be? I'm a big girl, I can handle myself," she laughed, and Jerome smiled wryly.

"You know that Amber had planned this whole party just so you and I would get drunk and hook up, right?" he said.

"No, but I didn't say what I did because I was drunk. I said it because I meant it." Taylor said, deadpan. She sat up and leaned towards Jerome.

"Really? So you really were sorry? And you really did want me to kiss you?" Jerome asked, surprised. Taylor blushed, and nodded shyly. "Do you still want me to kiss you?" Jerome asked. He wasn't blushing at all.

"I don't know…" said Taylor and shrugged embarrassedly. She had gone from being totally bold to crushing school-girl in a matter of seconds.

"Well too bad," Jerome said and smiled, and leaned in to kiss Taylor.

Taylor felt his lips crush hers, and she could taste his cool minty breath. He pulled away, with a disgusted look on his face. "What's wrong?" Taylor asked, trying not to be insulted.

"You taste like vodka," he laughed, and kissed her lightly again.

"Oops," said Taylor. "Don't worry, I'll be all better tomorrow, I promise." She smiled at him with all her teeth. (A/N: Remember when I said that when Taylor was happy, she smiled like a toothy smile? So yeah. She's happy.)

* * *

><p><strong>There you go, Taylor and Jerome are together. BUT THAT'S NOT THE END. Stay tuned people :D<strong>

**Xoxo, Tammy(:**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 is here :D I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Joy: Tammy does not own anything from House of Anubis.**

**Tammy: Uh, Joy? You're not in this story. **

**Joy: WELL TOO BAD. **

**Tammy: Whatever, at least the disclaimer is out of the way...**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER XII<strong>

By the time Trudy was back at the house on Sunday afternoon, you couldn't even tell that there had been a party. Jerome and Alfie had fixed the lock on Victor's cabinet, the living room had been straightened, and everyone was trying to act cheery and not hung-over.

While Trudy was preparing dinner, Mick approached Taylor, who was sitting on the couch with her headphones on. "Hey, Tay," he said, but got no response. "Taylor?" _Is she _still_ mad at me? _he thought. "TAYLOR!" he shouted, and Taylor jumped.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack, Mick!" she laughed and shoved him playfully. She pulled out her earphones. "What's up?"

_Well this is good, she's not mad. Why is she so happy?_ **(A/N: Taylor is happy because she's with Jerome, in case you guys didn't get that.)** "Well, I just wanted to apologize again for what happened between us…I really regret it. I um…wanted to get back together…if you'd like to, I mean," Mick stammered.

"No thanks," replied Taylor and picked up a book from the side table next to her.

"Excuse me? No thanks?" Mick asked, shocked. "Why not? I mean, I know that I was a jerk and stuff…but what else?"

"I'm with someone else…" she said, and her eyes casually drifted towards Jerome who was playing chess with Mara across the room. Mick followed her gaze, and put two and two together.

"I'm going to kill him," muttered Mick under his breath and stalked over to Jerome. "Hey, asshole," he said. The other kids heard and walked into the room just as this was happening.

Jerome stood up so that he could address Mick. "Yes, meathead?" he asked, and smirked. And that's when Mick's fist collided with Jerome's perfect jaw.

Everything happened so fast. Taylor ran over to the scene, and Alfie and Fabian held Jerome back so that he couldn't punch Mick. Mara almost had a nervous breakdown and Amber was hyperventilating.

"What the fuck?" shouted Jerome, and Trudy entered.

"Jerome!" she scolded. "Don't use language like that!"

"Campbell just punched me in the face!" he exclaimed. Trudy turned to face Mick, shooting daggers at him.

"Why did you do that?" she demanded. "You two are both going to be seeing Mr. Sweet if I don't get an answer."

"I punched his pretty-boy face because he _stole my girlfriend_!" Mick said and lunged towards Jerome, who jumped back. Fabian went to stand behind Mick in case he tried to kill Jerome.

Now it was Taylor's turn to talk. "Mick, I'm not your girlfriend, and I can date whoever I want!" she shouted and went over to Jerome. "Are you okay?" she asked softly.

Jerome laughed cynically. "Yeah, like this wimp could actually hurt me," he said, his voice drowning in sarcasm. He took a step towards Mick and towered almost a full head above him.

"I'm a wimp? You're the one who's a skinny tosser!" Mick said and a brawl broke out again.

"You know what? I'm done," said Jerome breaking free of Patricia and Alfie's grasp and raising his hands in mock surrender. He walked off and Taylor and Alfie followed him.

"Kids these days!" Trudy said and went back to the kitchen to finish cooking dinner.

* * *

><p>"Jerome, there you are!" exclaimed Taylor when she and Alfie finally found him laying on his bed.<p>

"Yes, here I am. In my room. How unexpected," he said flatly. Taylor shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, are you okay?" she asked.

"My jaw was punched by an athlete, do you think I'm okay?" he snapped.

"I thought you said that a wimp like him couldn't hurt you."

"Yeah, well I didn't mean it. It hurts like shit," he replied icily.

"Don't take this out on Taylor, it's Mick's fault," defended Alfie.

"Sorry, Tay," said Jerome and looked into Taylor's big, hazel eyes.

"That's okay," she smiled, "come take a walk with me."

* * *

><p>"Is this really necessary?" asked Mick awkwardly. Fabian and Amber had sat him down and were about to give him a lecture.<p>

"Yes. It is," said Fabian seriously, and Amber nodded in agreement.

"Seriously, Mick, you are so dumb. Is that how you try to get a girl? By punching her boyfriend?" Amber asked.

"He's a right git, and he deserved it," said Mick dogmatically. "My only regret is that now Taylor is mad at me."

"Whatever mate, we just wanted to make sure you were okay," said Fabian, and then glanced at Amber, "although Jerome is probably doing worse than you. You socked him pretty hard."

Mick grinned. "I know."

"You're impossible," sighed Amber. "You should go apologize to Jerome _and _Taylor."

"Fine, but not now. It's not like they're going anywhere," said Mick.

Just then Taylor rushed into the room sobbing uncontrollably. "WHERE'S TRUDY?" she shrieked, barely understandable through her wails. Trudy heard Taylor and rushed to the kitchen where the three were sitting.

"What happened?" asked Trudy, extremely concerned.

"Y-y-y-you have to help me! It's J-j-j-jerome!" she bawled. "He's been hit by a car!"

* * *

><p><strong>POOR JEROME. You guys have no idea how painful it was writing that chapter. First I had to make someone punch him, then get called gay, then get hit by a car? MY BABY. So yea, you guys are gonna have to wait till tomorrow to find out if Jerome survives or not, because I want this to be a cliffhanger kind of thing.<strong>

**Xoxo, Tammy(:**


	13. Chapter 13

**WILL JEROME BE OKAY? WILL TAYLOR SUFFER SEVERE EMOTIONAL DAMAGE? FIND OUT ON TODAY'S EPISODE OF HOUSE OF JAYLOR. **

**Tammy: Mick, I think that after all that's happened, you of all people should do the disclaimer.**

**-everyone nods in agreement-**

**Mick: Fine. Tammy doesn't own anything from House of Anubis.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER XIII<strong>

"So…how did it happen?" asked Amber, saying the thing that everybody had clearly wanted to ask since they arrived at the hospital three hours ago.

"Wow Amber, tactful," muttered Patricia and stared blankly into the white hospital waiting room.

"No, it's okay," Taylor managed to choke out. She had been silent this whole time. Alfie as well. Just as Jerome had been when Alfie was in the hospital. "Well…Jerome and I went outside to take a walk, because he was angry about…" Taylor started to say, and fell silent. Everyone glared at Mick like this whole thing was his fault. He shrunk down in his seat. "Anyway, we were going to cross the street to walk on the other side, because there was a bench, and this car…it just…it came out of nowhere. And…Jerome pushed me out of the way…" Taylor managed, and then broke down. Amber rushed to her side and Nina rubbed her back sympathetically. "It's _my_ fault," Taylor whispered, "not Mick's."

"Don't even say that!" exclaimed Mara.

"Tay…" said Mick sadly, "I'm so sorry."

"Tell that to my boyfriend."

"Mr. Clarke can take visitors now, but only one at a time," said a nurse that had stepped out from Jerome's room.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief; at least he was alive. Taylor started sobbing again, but out of joy. And you have never seen anyone looking as relieved as Alfie did, aside from maybe Mick, because he knew that he hadn't killed him now.

"Taylor, you go first," said Amber.

Alfie stood up. "I'D like to go first, if you don't mind," he said, and everyone looked at him.

"Th-that's okay with me," Taylor sniffed, her tears dying down. She smiled at Alfie. "Go ahead, buddy."

* * *

><p>"Um, hey mate," Alfie said awkwardly and sat down in the ugly chair that was next to Jerome's hospital bed. Jerome's right leg and left arm were broken, and his face was cut and bruised.<p>

"Hi, how's it going?" asked Jerome, and Alfie laughed.

"I should be asking you! You look like you were dissected by aliens!" he said. Jerome grimaced.

"Is Taylor okay?" he asked worriedly. Jerome suddenly had a flashback. Crossing the street at night. Bright headlights coming out of nowhere. Taylor standing frozen out of fear. His hands connecting with her shoulder pushing her out of the way. And then, nothing.

"She's fine, she scraped her hands up a bit, but she's okay. So you gonna be okay, mate?" Alfie asked.

"No Alfie, I'm about to die. Tell me your last words!" Jerome exclaimed dramatically, and grinned. Alfie smiled and left the room so that Taylor could have her turn.

* * *

><p>Taylor took a deep breath and turned the chrome handle on the hospital door. She peered through the door to see Jerome, lying on a hospital bed. He looked so vulnerable. It made Taylor sad.<p>

"Taylor," he said, and his whole face lit up. Taylor smiled warmly, and carefully sat on the edge of his bed. She traced one of the cuts on his face gently with her finger, and then kissed it lightly.

"Jerome, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault," she said miserably.

"Taylor, are you crazy?" Jerome asked incredulously. "Do you understand how I would have felt if it was you instead of me? I would have never been able to live with myself."

"Well then you know how it feels to see you like this. I'm just glad that you're…" she gulped and held back tears, "alive."

"Shhh," he soothed. "I'm fine, okay. A little broken, but fine. Now go call whoever else that might want to talk to me, okay love?"

Taylor nodded and walked out the door, glancing back on the way.

* * *

><p>"Get. Out."<p>

"Oh, come on man, I came here to apologize!"

"Well it's a bit late for that, isn't it, Mick? Do you understand what you've done? For starters, I'm in the hospital, but that's beside the point. Do you understand the emotional damage that your petty jealousy has done to Taylor? She blames herself for this whole thing!" Jerome said angrily.

"I know, and I feel bad. This is _my _fault, not hers," said Mick, clearly upset over the whole mess.

"Damn right it's your fault! I don't forgive you for what you've done, but if Taylor does, then I might consider it," Jerome reasoned.

"Okay, that seems fair. Um, sorry about your jaw. And, you know…getting run over," Mick said awkwardly, and left.

* * *

><p>"I think you should forgive him," said Amber, after Mick poured his heart out in apology to Taylor in the hospital waiting room.<p>

"Stay out of this, Amber!" said Mick irritably.

"Don't talk to her like that!" snapped Taylor. "I only forgive you if Jerome forgives you."

Mick groaned. "Jerome only forgives me if you do!"

Patricia and Alfie snickered. "You're screwed," Alfie said.

"You sure have made a right mess of things," said Mara, and everyone looked at her. "What?" she asked.

"Fine, I forgive you, but only for Jerome. Otherwise I wouldn't," said Taylor, and Mick breathed a sigh of relief.

"At least now I don't feel like an almost-murderer," he said happily.

"You may not feel that way, but you definitely are," said Patricia, and high-fived Alfie.

"Yeah, Mick, no offense, but you're an asshole," said Nina, and shrugged. Mick glared at the bunch and stalked off.

* * *

><p><strong>Hahahahah everyone hates Mick! Ok, I'll upload another chapter tomorrow :) <strong>

**Xoxo, Tammy(:**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello lovelies :) This chapter is kind of short, but it's also the second to last one! I'll publish the last chapter right after this.**

**Tammy: Who HASN'T done the disclaimer?**

**Alfie: -whistles and looks away-**

**Tammy: -death glare at Alfie-**

**Alfie: Fine. Tammy doesn't own anything from House of Anubis. If she did, she would be an alien.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER XIV<strong>

"But, mom, I don't want to! You can't make me!" exclaimed Taylor into her iPhone. Jerome came up to her and hugged her from behind around her waist, but she pushed him off and paced around the living room.

"What is your problem?" asked Jerome irritably, but Taylor held a finger to her mouth, signaling him to be quiet.

"I'll call you back, okay. I don't know, I have classes and stuff. Yes, I'll remember to call, I don't suffer from short term memory loss, mother. Okay, bye," Taylor finished, and hung up the phone. She turned to address Jerome, who was sitting on the couch. He was completely healed from the incident, and looking healthy as ever. "Well, my 'problem' is that my parents want me to come home," she said stonily, and watched Jerome's jaw drop. "So don't go getting all irritated with me." She stalked off to her bedroom and Jerome rushed after her.

"Tay! TAY!" he exclaimed loudly, causing a crowd to form.

Taylor spun around, her dark locks nearly hitting her in the face as she did so. "It's kind of annoying how you assume that I'm purposely being rude to you when I was in the middle of a crisis."

"Wait, crisis?" asked Nina from the side.

"Taylor's parents want her to leave," Jerome explained sadly.

Everyone gasped, and rushed to hug Taylor. A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Tell your parents that you don't want to leave!" cried Amber.

"They're not the bosses of you!" said Patricia forcefully.

"Maybe you could fake alien abduction?" Alfie suggested, causing Taylor to laugh.

"Thanks guys, I hope that they change their mind," said Taylor and went into her room.

Jerome stared after her. Mara touched his shoulder, but he ignored her and walked away, presumably outside where he could be alone.

* * *

><p><em>Knock, knock, knock. <em>"Taylor?" called a voice, muffled by the dense, antique door. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, come in," answered Taylor, who was curled up on her pink couch.

Jerome entered the room and sat next to her. He put an arm around her narrow shoulders and pulled her close. "Are you definitely leaving?" he asked, fearing the answer.

"Yes. My parents said that it was a mistake letting me come here. I had always wanted to go to a boarding school, and they finally let me. But they missed me too much. I'm an only child," she explained.

"You must be so upset, I know that I am. So are Amber and Alfie, and the rest of the house," said Jerome.

"Yes, but a part of me is…happy? Look at this picture," she said, and showed him a Polaroid that was on her side table, "this is my dog. I haven't seen him since I came here. What is that, seven months? I came in September and now it's April."

"So you're _happy _to be leaving?" exclaimed Jerome, feeling a bit insulted. He stood up to leave the room.

"You _know _that that's not what I meant," said Taylor, and stood up as well. "Do you understand that I had a life before I came here? I had best friends, I had a dog, I had dance classes, I had homework. It's not like I didn't exist until I came here. I miss it a lot, but that doesn't mean that I won't miss all of you guys."

"I know, I'm sorry. It's just that…I really like you, Tay. You're one of the best things that has ever happened to me," Jerome said and looked down at her, his blue eyes full of sadness.

Taylor stood on her tiptoes and kissed him lightly. "I'm leaving at the end of the month," she said. "I'm going to go tell the others, are you coming?"

"Yeah," he said, and took her hand.

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT? TAYLOR IS LEAVING? <strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**FINAL CHAPTER. Hope you guys like it :)**

**Nina: Tammy, we have a surprise for you.**

**Tammy: What is it?**

**Nina: We're ALL going to do the disclaimer!**

**Everyone: Tammy doesn't own anything from House of Anubis, but we love her anyway. Especially Jerome.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER XV<strong>

Taylor folded her last shirt and put it inside her turquoise blue suitcase. "All finished then?" asked Amber from Taylor's bed.

"I think so," replied Taylor, and glanced over her barren bedroom. The TV was gone, but it hadn't been moved very far away. It was in the living room. Taylor had decided to give it to the house to replace the old television set that had been there forever. The pink couch and coffee table had been taken apart and were picked up the day before by a moving truck. The only things left were the bed and night-table that came with the room.

"Oh, wait, you forgot that pair of shoes," Amber observed and pointed to a pair or orange flats near the bathroom door.

"Oh, shit. I don't have room for them…do you want them?" Taylor asked.

"Really?" asked Amber incredulously.

"Yeah, I couldn't think of anyone that I'd rather have them," smiled Taylor.

"Thanks," grinned Amber, and walked over to pick up the shoes. She touched the soft leather, and then looked up around the room. "It looks so…sad in here."

"Yeah, it does. Hey, do you know if Jerome is here?" Taylor asked suddenly.

"I think that Trudy wanted him to go to the store with her, why?" Amber asked.

"No reason…" said Taylor and stood up."Well, I'm going to go…" she said casually and darted out the door and across the hall into Jerome's room.

Amber followed Taylor into the room and found Taylor looking carefully through a drawer of Jerome's. She fished out a t-shirt and held it close to her. Taylor turned around to see Amber looking at her curiously. "Uhh…I can explain," she said sheepishly.

"I didn't see anything," said Amber and walked out of the room laughing.

Taylor smiled to herself and hugged Jerome's shirt. It may have seemed creepy to an onlooker, but she liked the thought of having something of his. She inhaled the faint scent of his cologne on the gray tee. **(A/N: Jerome smells like Abercrombie cologne, okay? If you don't know what that smells like, go to a mall and go into an Abercrombie store. You won't regret it.)**

"Taylor?" came a voice from the doorway.

_Oh God, not again_ thought Taylor. She turned around. It was Jerome. "Uhm…you left this in my room. I came to give it back," she said quickly, and reluctantly held forward the shirt.

Jerome looked at the shirt, and laughed. "Amber told me that you took it, Tay."

Taylor blushed intensely. "Sorry, I wanted something to remember you by. Here, you can have it back."

"Wouldn't you rather remember me by this?" asked Jerome and raised an eyebrow. He held out a little black velvet box. Taylor took it from him gingerly and opened it. She gasped.

A gold chain with a little gold heard stared back at her from the satiny inside of the box. Jerome strode over and took the box from her and swiftly clasped the necklace around her neck. Taylor turned to face him. "It's beautiful," she whispered.

"Just like you," said Jerome and leaned down to kiss Taylor.

"That was the corniest thing you could have possibly said," she laughed, and gave Jerome a hug. She sniffled and pulled away.

"Taylor, are you crying?" asked Jerome. "Shhh, my darling, it will be okay," he soothed. He pulled Taylor back to him and rubbed her back. "I'll call you every day if you would like me to."

"Thanks," said Taylor and smiled up at Jerome. "I'm going to go say my goodbyes to the others."

* * *

><p>"Taylor, can I talk to you?" asked Mick while Taylor was saying goodbye to Patricia.<p>

"Yeah, I guess, but make it fast, my taxi is coming soon," she said and looked at her watch.

"Taylor, I'm really going to miss you. I hope that you know that I have always and will always care for you. I'm sorry that I caused you so much pain while you were here," said, and Taylor could tell that the apology was genuine.

"Thank you, Mick. It means a lot," Taylor replied, and gave Mick a quick hug before running off to look for Alfie.

* * *

><p>Taylor turned around halfway to the taxi. Her eyes were bright green in the spring sunlight. She waved a final goodbye, and climbed into the backseat of the cab after putting her suitcase into the trunk. The car sped away almost immediately.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>FIN.<strong>


	16. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Hey guys, so I just wanted to let you know that I'm posting a poll on my page for what kind of story I should do next **** (Within the theme of House of Anubis of course)**

**So go check it out if you want to, so that I can get started on a new story ASAP. **

**Xoxo, Tammy**


End file.
